1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding stop release device for an automatic focus adjusting camera having an electromagnetically driven shutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in case of the winding mechanism of a camera the shutter charge operation and the film winding operation are carried out during the winding operation, whereby when the winding operation has been completed the winding mechanism is stopped in order to prevent double winding. When one picture has been taken as a result of shutter release operation, it is necessary that the shutter charge operation and the film winding operation be again carried out by means of the winding mechanism so that the winding stop of the winding mechanism must be released.
Until now this kind of the winding stop release operation of the winding mechanism has been carried out in operative engagement with the returning operation of the members taking part in the shutter charge operation at the time of termination of the exposure operation.
However, along with the recent electrification of cameras the conventional mechanical shutter has been replaced with electromagnetically driven shutter devices. In case of an electromagnetically driven shutter, mechanical operative engagement between the release operation and the shutter opening and closing operation is not necessary, whereby versatility in a camera may be profitably increased. Because as mentioned above the charge mechanism is not necessary for a camera having an electromagnetically driven shutter, a mechanical signal cannot be obtained when the exposure operation is terminated.
Consequently, in case of a camera provided with an electromagnetically driven shutter it is not possible, in the same way as in the case of the conventional mechanical shutter, to release the winding stop in operative engagement with the termination of the exposure operation.
Furthermore, a recently developed automatic focusing camera whose focusing operation is carried out with the lens driven by the energy of a spring is becoming popular, whereby it is necessary to obtain mechanical operative engagement of the shutter opening and closing operation as well as of the lens driving starting operation with the release operation. Although when the electromagnetically driven shutter is built in the automatic focusing camera, it is possible to make it unnecessary to obtain mechanical operative engagement of the shutter opening and closing operation with the release operation as mentioned above, it decreases the freedom in designing the camera to effect mechanical operative engagement of the lens drive starting operation with the release operation for driving the lens. Thus, it becomes necessary to obtain electrically the operative engagement of the shutter opening and closing operation with the release operation. Namely, even in case of the automatic focusing camera the operative engagement of the shutter opening and closing operation as well as the lens drive starting operation with the release operation is electrically obtained so that it is very difficult to release the winding stop in operative engagement with the termination of the exposure termination.